1. Field
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and particularly to an apparatus for performing climbing/stepping type exercises.
2. State of the Art
The climbing of stairs has long been recognized as a beneficial exercise which contributes to physical conditioning, including improved cardiopulmonary function. The exercise of the legs contributes to improved muscle tone of the lower extremities. However, use of the arms in such exercises is typically limited. There are various devices which allow an exerciser to simulate such exercises in a restricted space.
Stepping exercisers are known to perform stair climbing-type exercises. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,858 (Lan) shows a device with trolleys that move on a slanted track to simulate stair climbing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338 (Potts) shows a device with treadles for performing stepping-type exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,316 (deCloux) and 4,659,075 (Wilkinson) show other climbing and stepper exercise structures. The SUMMIT climber made by Weslo, Inc. of Logan, Utah, includes handgrips so the user may exercise the arms in a climbing manner.